ipswichmhocfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GGAJ/Leader of the House Statement: 5th February 2020
'Oral statement to the Model House of Commons' 'Leader of the House Oral Statement: Resignation' ''Delivered on: 5 February 2020 (Transcript of the speech, as it was drafted) Madam Speaker, I must of course begin by recognising that…after 47 years, at 11pm on Friday 31st January, the United Kingdom left the European Union. Madam Speaker, we Got Brexit Done. Now we are ready to seize the opportunities of free trade and global cooperation, not only with our friends and partners in the EU, America and the Commonwealth, but all around the world. But with this new era, comes new leadership in this place. As promised, on Friday I tendered my resignation as Leader of the Conservative & Unionist Party and the first stage of the leadership contest concluded yesterday evening. The list of candidates who have received 2 or more nominations will be announced later today. Madam Speaker, during my time as Leader, the government has passed the Vaccination Bill, Environment Bill, Immigration Bill, won approval for Brexit, highlighted the issues of climate change and men’s mental health, and above all else, won the support of 47% of our electorate. In Government nationally, since 2010, my party has brought our country back from the brink of economic ruin – creating 1’000 jobs every day for the last 10 years – and at the same we’ve cut taxes for more than 31 million hard working people so they can keep more of the money they earn. The Conservative Party in government has invested record levels of funding in our NHS which means now we not only have 17’000 more doctors and 16’000 more nurses; but cancer survival rates are at a record high and stroke mortality is improving faster than almost anywhere else in the developed world. Perhaps most importantly of all, this One-Nation Conservative Government has delivered the most radical social and environmental reforms in a generation. We’re decarbonising faster than any other country in the G7; we’ve reduced the number of plastic bag’s by over 9 billion; and we’ve given 15’000 couples the right to get married, since the legalisation of same sex marriage in 2013. Madam Speaker, that is a record to be proud of. The challenge for the next government will be to take aim at the problems we face across the world, like recognising the humanitarian crisis in Yemen, and at home...building a Britain of opportunity: by investing in our world-class public services, supporting our armed forces and strengthening our economy. Madam Speaker, I have no doubt that the next Conservative leader, whoever she may be, will continue to deliver strong and stable leadership in this place. Most of all, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has contributed to and supported the Model House of Commons. To everyone who has come, even just to one or two debates that interest them and of course to all those who have served as Speaker, Ministers and Shadow Ministers. In particular, I’d like to thank Matt, Henry, Evie, Jack and Wallace who together have built this club from scratch – decided a format, found a venue, built up a membership, produced posters and have come up with topics to debate – ranging from the invasion of Sudan to the Alabama abortion laws. I genuinely believe that we’ve created a unique student-run space to debate topical, controversial and important issues at home and abroad but in an informative, hopefully interesting, and at times provocative, but always respectful way - that I hope will continue. Finally, Madam Speaker, I wish my Party, and my successor, the very best of luck and thank my ministers, supporters and voters for giving me the opportunity to lead the Model House of Commons. George Jenkinson, Leader of the Model House of Commons '' Category:Blog posts